scientists have identified the genetic basis for many diseases and cancers. In some instances, specific gene mutations have been identified and genetic tests have been developed. These tests are designed to identify people who carry gene mutations that may make them susceptible to future disease. To date there is minimal knowledge about the psychosocial implications of genetic testing in individuals and families. Although the practice of genetic testing for disease in children remains controversial, children currently receive genetic testing for some childhood onset diseases and cancers (Wertz & Reilly, 1997). Although it is believed that testing in these children is beneficial, literature evaluating the psychological effects of testing on these children is scarce. One theme that consistently emerges from the above psychological research is the need to study the role of family members in the testing process. To date, the majority of literature about the psychosocial consequences of gene testing has evaluated individual responses only. This dissertation will examine the maternal-child relationship in families that have participated in genetic testing for hereditary disease. This proposal will utilize a previous longitudinal study conducted by the co-sponsor to answer descriptive and inferential research questions. The completion of this dissertation will provide insight and direction for the continued study of families and individuals that chose to participate in gene testing.